A vehicle may include an alternator for converting mechanical energy into electrical energy. The electrical energy produced by the alternator may be stored in an electrical energy storage device for future consumption or the electrical energy may be consumed by electrically powered devices as the electrical energy is produced. Recently, electrical loads within the vehicle have increased and are expected to increase further as autonomous vehicles are put into production. For example, some vehicles include electrically assisted steering and electrically driven climate control systems. Autonomous vehicles may include object and distance observing sensors as well as enhanced communications systems and actuators to position, stop, and accelerate the vehicle. The electrical loads may increase well beyond that which a medium duty alternator may provide. Further, a speed of an engine driving the alternator may vary such that the engine drives the alternator at speeds where the alternator operates less efficient than may be desired. Further still, the engine speed may operate front end accessory devices (FEAD) at speeds that may be less efficient. Consequently, the alternator electrical output may be at times insufficient to supply the electrical load unless the alternator is sized large and FEAD devices may be less efficient than is desired. However, increasing the alternator size may increase vehicle mass, thereby decreasing vehicle fuel efficiency. Further, installing a clutch between FEAD accessories and the engine may decrease driveline efficiency. As such, it would be desirable to provide an alternator that has high output capacity with a reduced mass and a variable speed FEAD driving device.
The inventor herein has recognized the above-mentioned disadvantages of a conventional alternator and has developed an electrical machine, comprising: a housing; a first field winding within the housing; a first armature winding; a second field winding, the first field winding and the first armature winding at least partially wrapped by the second field winding; a second armature winding, the first field winding and the first armature winding at least partially wrapped by the second armature winding; and a controller including non-transitory instructions to adjust current supplied to the second field winding to control a speed of a front end accessory device.
By adjusting current supplied to a second field winding of an electrical machine providing electrical energy to electrical consumers, it may be possible to provide the technical result of providing improved front end accessory drive speed control. For example, if engine output increases, current supplied to a field of an alternator may be increased to increase water pump speed or speed of other front end accessory devices (FEAD). In this way, water pump output may be increased to provide additional cooling even if engine speed is constant.
The present description may provide several advantages. In particular, the electric machine may improve FEAD device speed control. Further, driveline efficiency may be improved by operating FEAD devises in a desired speed range while engine speed changes. Further still, the mechanical output and electrical output of the electric machine may be tailored to improve vehicle driveline efficiency.
The above advantages and other advantages, and features of the present description will be readily apparent from the following Detailed Description when taken alone or in connection with the accompanying drawings.
It should be understood that the summary above is provided to introduce in simplified form a selection of concepts that are further described in the detailed description. It is not meant to identify key or essential features of the claimed subject matter, the scope of which is defined uniquely by the claims that follow the detailed description. Furthermore, the claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any disadvantages noted above or in any part of this disclosure.